Hidikai Korinotsurugi
Apperence Hidikai is an obvious exchange student who has longed for Japan by how he closely inspects and enjoys the sights of Osaka. Hidikai is relatively tall with a bit of a larger gut. His hair is short and pushed up in front. He has piercing ice blues eyes and fairly pale skin which only makes them pop more. He wears a simple silver necklace that had been cleaned in holy water before he left for his trip to Osaka. He wears the plain red and black uniform in school, with holes cut for his wings, and wares black flexible combat boots. When not required to wear the uniform he wears a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a black japanese silk haori jacket with a gold lining, with special cuts for his wings, as well as black loose fit jeans that are well fit around the waist, though it is held firm with his belt which also holds his saya. As well as the black flexible combat boots. Personality Hidikai a very easy to talk to person for he always looks to help anyone who comes to him for help and looks for the bright side in most situations, though he also knows there are times where there is no bright side in a situation and when to just let things happen. Hidikai is also a very loyal and honorable person who holds everyone close to until proven otherwise or when he gets an off feeling on a person. Hidikai is a very bright person for his generation and has took up his interest since he was young in history of war and japan. Thus making him slightly more strict and quiet in times though this is not often. Hidikai is also a natural leader and has been the catalyst for many team projects at home before he had been sent to Japan. Hidikai is also very stubborn if he were to take aside and in his mind he found it just you may have to move heaven and earth to make him flip sides, at time it could be rational for him to see he may be wrong others he will never sway. Hidikai is still unlocking is powers and looks to one day be fully intact with himself and to one day help save the world. Powers Given Hidikai is a fallen angle he has some Light powers but none of great power though this also means he can weakly use some other skills angels rarely use such as possessions of souls, though he can only weakly posses insane/corrupt spirits. Notable very commonly used magic when not using his blade * Divine daggers - Small summon able daggers that are used to trow at enemies and disappears after 10 seconds * Divine spear - Small lance that will launch forward towards a said target and disappears after 10 seconds * Divine gift - can heal small injuries such as bruises and cuts * Divine blessing - temporary blessing of minor protection to ward off evil spirits Yoso Tsuin Are two silver bracelets that individually grant the user half control over Basic Water/Ice. * Aisu - using both hands creates a decent length ice blanket on the ground. * Mizu - using both hands makes a a large puddle * Aisushirudo - using both hands creates an ice wall which can protect the caster from one strong spell or a barrage of physical attacks (maybe) * Aisushotto - using both hands creates a small wave of ice needles that is shot at a target * Misuto - using both hands generates a small localized field of fog Susanoo and Shikon Susanoo is a katana which Hidikai holds dear to himself as he fallows deeply in the path of the samurai where ones blade is represented much like their soul. This blade was forged with special material of divine metals and traditional japanese sword materials forged by a well known japanese sword smithing team out of different parts of japanand handed down to him by his teacher before leaving to Osaka. Shikon is a wolf charm at the end of a silver chain attached to the Kashira of the katana. this was enchanted for the user of the blade to use Water/Ice moves activated by vocal commands but will drain life energy depending on the move and power. Hidikai has been training himself to up his life energy and skills with a blade with his sensei who took him in at the age of 8. Rationality Chart (if approved) Basic Moves achieved are weaker more common easier to use attacks. When used more than 10 times with a basic understanding will quickly drain the user of life force, more than 25 times of moderate understanding will effect the user, master more than 35 times will begin to weaken the user. Moderate moves achieved Higher skilled and more devastating attacks delivered by the caster as well as the moves penalties. When used more than 8 times with basic understanding will drain the user and cause the caster to lose feeling in their arms for a temporary amount of time, more than 12 times with a moderate understanding will effect the user and cause them to lose feeling in their hands for a temporary amount of time, more than 20 times with a mastery will begin to feel numbness in his fingers and weaken the user. Master moves yet achieved Known highest capability of the fighter. More than 2 times with a basic understanding will cause the user to black out and near vital amount of energy lost, more than 4 times will cause the user to faint for a short period of time heavily drain the user, more than 8 times will cause the user to spotted vision for a short mount of time and moderately effect the user. * Aisukatta [Basic Move] (Level Achieved: Master) - slashes the blade in any direction and when said releases a layer of razor sharp ice. Can cut through natural objects (trees, stone, ect.). Cuts half way through cement and metal with only one slash. Can be done once, with a basic understanding; twice with a moderate understanding; and three times continuous, when mastered, within 5 seconds of the last slash. * Aisubasuto [Basic Move] (Level Achieved: Moderate) - when striking the target in correlation with the strike ice will form and then burst on area of impact. Basic power will only frost over a wound, moderate can create a small patch of ice that will burst, and mastery will freeze a good portion of the limb and burst cutting the area of the wound more. * Mizu Okami [Moderate Move] (Level Achieved: Moderate) - stabs the blade into the ground and depending on the level used can release one, three, or five water wolves that will run at the target in different patterns and will bite or slam into them freezing the hit part of the body. They can only run out about 15 yards basic; 30 yards moderate; and 60 yards mastered before the collapse into puddles. * Mizu no Kanketsusen [Moderate Move] (Level achieved: Basic) - stabs the blade into the ground causing water to erupt from the ground like a geyser then freeze into an ice pillar. 1 geyser basic, 3 geysers moderate, and 5 geysers mastered * Mizu no Burasuto [Master Move] (No level Achieved) - stabs blade at targeted direction after saying the move and water blasts out from the tip of the blade then turning into a column of ice. 10 yards basic, 25 yards moderate, 45 yards mastered (small arc due to distance) * Tenga [Master Move] (No level Achieved) - blade and user become coated in ice and when they strike a target or object and it will get frostbite in the struck region. 50 seconds basic, 1 min. 35 sec. moderate, 2 min. 30 sec. master Backstory Hidikai was on Kings Peak in Utah by an old man who happened to be a mountain climber. He discovered Hidikai sleeping in the cave. When he approached the young boy he had figured he was around the looks of 6 years old and had noticed he had black wings. He shook the boy awake, in which the boy shot up and took a stance to defend himself. The old man simply laughed and pulled a bag of chips from his hiking bag offered it to the young child who slowly but surely came closer and closer until he snagged a chip. After tasting this wondrous food he went back to the man for more wanting the bag desperately, the old man chuckled a bit more and motioned for the young boy to fallow him as they scaled down the mountain and headed back to the mans home, at which point the boy had spoken his name to the old man who simply replied Ed but you can call me gramps. This old man had lived in Japan for 25 years and had learned and mastered the arts of Kendo, Kenjutsu, Ice magic, and a mess of hand to hand combat styles. His wife died of radiation poisoning after they had been in America for 10 years and long had he desired to have a son. 2 years after he had begun teaching Hidikai how to read, write, and speak in English he decided he had some bonus classes for the young lad to take and gave him a wooden training sword and a silver bracelet as well as old war books. 2 more years of training and the old man aged on as his new pupil had moved on to a real sword and had mastered the power of Water/Ice the bracelet gave him. Days got longer as the young boy had begun to cause trouble by leaving little ice patches on the floor and shooting ice needles to pin down insects. Correcting the young boy the old man had come to realize that the boys wings had gotten very large in the past years and had wondered if the boy had learned to fly or not. The day after the old man and the boy climbed to the top of kings peak together for a new test.They had made it to the top and the old man thought to himself '''there is no better teacher then nature.' ''as he flung the boy off the cliff who screamed for a while until his wings had opened and flapped about until he was able to glide down to the bottom safely. From there on out the boy decided to expand upon his flight and flew to and from the mountain once a day t keep his wings conditioned and to improve his flight. 4 more years pass and the boy had grown taller and wider as he came to the age where his body now needed plenty of food to help him grow. He had now mastered the Katana and was given the old mans blade which had been handed down among his family line for it was a blade of special and unique powers. The blades name was Susanoo. The boy had also acquired the second silver bracelet to have stronger ice creations. Only months passed until the boy had realized the secrets of the blade and had begun training with the blade deep in the mountains to ensure nothing would be hurt. Not all days were good sometimes he would come home unable to feel his arms and week others he wouldn't come home at all and the old man had to retrieve his young student. During these days the old man would sit Hidikai down and tell him stories of Japan and old wars and of the noble Samurai. Hidikai began to train harder pushing himself everyday as the samurai did and eventually learned of his light powers, he trained in these powers slightly but not very deeply for he did not really understood why he could use such magic freely. 2 more years pass and the boy was well matured for his age and the old man new he had nothing left to offer his young man and wished to send to the school he new would benefit him most, given it had retrieved quite the makeover since he had last visited. He had said his good byes to the young man as he did a sole tear fell from his face watching as his only means of family continued on in his journey and he knew he was to be a great warrior one day. Trivia * Hidikai loves to eat lots of food but his overall favorite is pizza * Hidikai refuses to ever part with his blade for it is a precious gift from Ed that he could never be without * Hidikai hates the color of red and black and hopes they will one day turn the red blue * Despite his very active past Hidikai is very lazy * Hidikai's wingspan is almost twice of that in size of his body * The Haori Hidikai wears outside of class is Eds' and has the Kanji for Hero in the center of the back Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Angel Category:Student Category:Male